1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing device, a printing apparatus, a printing system, a computer program product, and a method for manufacturing a printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, non-permeable media or slow-permeable media such as acrylic, polyester, or vinyl chloride film, and coat paper are inferior to plain paper in wettability and drying property. In printing on such media, landed ink does not promptly permeate into the media, resulting in the occurrences of irregular bonding of dots (beading) and mixing of colors (bleeding) between adjacent dots. As a result, image quality deteriorates in some cases.
Examples of the techniques that solve such a problem include a multipath printing method in which printing is performed by reducing an amount of ink per ejection and by overlapping a small amount of the ink several times on multiple paths (multipath), and a method that uses an additional drying device for drying ink dots. Conventional techniques are described in Japanese Patent No. 4662590 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-188568.
The multipath printing technique has, however, a problem in that abnormal images easily occur due to banding (density unevenness) occurring in a scanning pitch (band width) in the printing. This problem cannot be solved even when plasma processing is performed on the media as pretreatment.
In view of the above situations, there is a need to provide a plasma processing device, a printing apparatus, a printing system, a computer program product, and a method for manufacturing a printed material that can prevent the occurrence of the banding in the multipath printing and manufacture high quality printed materials.